<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Une visite particulière by MelodySwift06</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643024">Une visite particulière</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodySwift06/pseuds/MelodySwift06'>MelodySwift06</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV, Terra Wars (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dimension Travel, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Self-Esteem Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:22:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodySwift06/pseuds/MelodySwift06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Les chocobros sont à Lestallum quand un visage familier fait son apparition. Sarah a été envoyé à Eos et elle compte bien passer du temps avec Noctis avant d'être renvoyée chez elle. Le problème : Prompto ne voit pas cette promiscuité d'un très bon oeil. </p><p>[Spoil quête Terra Wars]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noctis Lucis Caelum &amp; Sarah (Terra Battle), Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Une visite particulière</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Les chocobros avaient besoin de gils. Encore. Noctis avait, une fois de plus, abimé la Regalia et ils devaient, une fois de plus, récupérer assez de gils pour faire les réparations. Fatigué de faire constamment des chasses, Ignis avait proposé de se rendre à Lestallum pour vendre au marché les objets qu'ils avaient amassé. Une idée qui fut reçue par de grands soupirs de soulagement : ils allaient enfin pouvoir souffler un peu.</p><p>Arrivés à Lestallum, les chocobros prirent immédiatement la direction du marché. Ignis et Gladio parlaient de ce qu'ils pourraient vendre pendant que Prompto et Noctis marchaient en se tenant amoureusement la main. Ils avaient presque atteint leur destination quand une voix féminine les interpella :</p><p>« Noct ! »</p><p>Surprit, le prince du Lucis se retourna, s'interrogeant sur l'identité de la personne qui l'appelait. Iris était à Caem et Cindy à Hammerhead. Quant à Aranea, elle était partie en mission à Altissia il y de cela trois jours. Alors qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?</p><p>A peine Noctis aperçu la susdite personne qu'un grand sourire prit place sur son visage, étonnant ses trois compagnons. Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, ils virent Noctis lâcher la main de Prompto et se précipiter vers une fille qui se jeta dans ses bras.</p><p>« Sarah ! Comment t'es-tu retrouvée ici ? » Demanda-t-il, heureux de revoir sa camarade d'un jour.</p><p>« Je ne sais pas. Je me suis retrouvée dans cette ville de la même manière que la dernière fois, pour le monde des Hisos. »</p><p>« Il faut croire que les dieux ont décidés de nous récompenser pour nos bonnes actions. » Plaisanta-t-il.</p><p>« Ça doit être ça. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que nous nous sommes quittés ! »</p><p>« Tout va bien. » Il s'approcha de son oreille et lui chuchota, goguenard : « J'essaye de ralentir le rythme sur la pêche. »</p><p>Sarah, tout sourire, s'apprêtait à répliquer quand un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.</p><p>« Excusez-nous de vous déranger, mais pourrais-tu nous présenter cette jeune fille, Noct. » Enjoignit Ignis.</p><p>« Désolé Iggy. Les gars, je vous présente Sarah. Sarah, voici Ignis, Prompto et Gladio. »</p><p>« C'est donc vous les fameux compagnons de Noctis. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. »</p><p>« Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, puis-je demander comment vous vous êtes rencontré ? » Questionna le conseiller, tentant de cacher sa curiosité et sa méfiance.</p><p>Noctis et Sarah échangèrent un regard et se sourirent.</p><p>« Je ne suis pas sûr que vous nous croiriez. »</p><p>Sarah rigola en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.</p><p>Pendant tout l'échange, Prompto était resté silencieux. Il était quelque peu perturbé par les réactions de Noct. Son comportement n'était pas inhabituel en soi mais généralement il n'agissait comme cela qu'en leur présence, jamais devant quelqu'un d'autre. Pourtant, il avait l'air aussi à l'aise avec cette Sarah qu'avec eux. Quelle relation entretenaient-ils pour être aussi détendu l'un avec l'autre ? Ignorant la pointe de jalousie qui germait dans son estomac, il s'exclama :</p><p>« Des retrouvailles émouvantes, rien de mieux à faire que d'immortaliser ça avec une photo ! »</p><p>Sur ces mots, il attrapa son appareil et en s'exclamant « Attention, séquence photo ! », il appuya sur le déclencheur.</p><p>« Ah, la lumière est superbe ! »</p><p>« Oh, alors c'est toi le photographe ! Noct m'a parlé de toi ! » Dit Sarah sur un ton subjectif qui échappa à tout le monde sauf à Noctis, entrainant le rougissement de ses joues.</p><p>« Exact. Prompto Argentum, pour vous servir ! »</p><p>« Tu voudras bien me montrer tes photos ? »</p><p>« Bien sûr, je ne dis jamais non à afficher mon talent au grand jour. »</p><p>Sarah laissa échapper un petit rire et poursuivit : « Pour le moment, ça vous dirait d'aller manger un bout ? Je meurs de faim ! »</p><p>« Après vous, damoiselle. » Déclara Noctis en faisant une courbette exagérée. Sarah passa devant lui en lui faisant une petite remarque taquine et il lui emboita le pas.</p><p>Ignis, Prompto et Gladio les regardèrent partir devant et s'échangèrent un regard interrogatif. Le bouclier haussa les épaules et les suivit. Vite imité par ses deux compagnons. Ils poseraient des questions à Noctis plus tard. Pour l'instant, il paraissait peu enclin à leur répondre.</p><p>L'après-midi se déroula de la même manière : Noctis et Sarah devant, visitant Lestallum et plaisantant l'un avec l'autre tandis qu'Ignis, Prompto et Gladio les suivaient, se posant davantage de questions à chaque seconde.</p><p>Au fil de la journée, l'humeur de Prompto se dégrada à vue d'œil. Quand Ignis leur avait annoncé qu'ils iraient vendre leurs objets au marché de Lestallum, le blond avait imaginé pouvoir passer du temps en tête à tête avec Noctis. Se balader dans les rues de la ville et admirer la vue du météore, peut-être même prendre une glace et finir leur rendez-vous amoureux dans une chambre d'hôtel, tous les deux. Cependant, depuis l'arrivée de Sarah, il avait l'impression de ne plus exister. Noctis n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Il était son petit-ami pourtant, il devrait s'inquiéter de son bien-être et vouloir passer du bon temps avec lui. Et si… Et si Noctis s'ennuyait avec lui ? Dans le fond, Prompto savait ne pas être la meilleure des compagnies. Il ne tenait pas en place et n'avait pas assez de confiance en lui pour prendre d'initiatives. D'autant plus qu'il était facilement déconcentré dès qu'il voyait un beau truc à prendre en photo. Peut-être Noctis en avait-il eu assez de lui mais n'osait pas le lui dire ? Peut-être voulait-il sortir avec une jolie fille comme Sarah plutôt qu'avec un sale Niff pleins de taches de rousseurs et de vergetures ?</p><p>Après tout, Sarah avait l'air d'être une chouette fille, sympa et gentille. Elle avait un bon sens de l'humour et une personnalité agréable. Sans parler de son physique. Ses longs cheveux argentés aux reflets roses encadraient parfaitement son visage de manière à mettre ses beaux yeux en valeur. La fleur qu'elle avait dans les cheveux et sa tenue à la fois atypique et féminine lui donnait un aspect délicat sans être fragile. S'il n'était pas aussi amoureux de Noctis, Prompto l'aurait décrite comme la femme parfaite. Qu'est-ce qui empêchait Noctis de tomber sous son charme ? Rien. Et certainement pas Prompto. Comment quelqu'un comme lui pourrait-il rivaliser avec la perfection qu'était cette fille ?</p><p>Plus il y réfléchissait plus ses yeux s'embuaient. Il ne parvenait pas à voir ce que Noctis pourrait lui trouver de plus qu'à Sarah.</p><p>Alors qu'il sentait que les larmes étaient prêtes à couler, il déclara :</p><p>« Je suis un peu fatigué, les gars. Je pense que je vais aller directement à l'hôtel. On se rejoint là-bas ! »</p><p>Sans attendre son reste, Prompto se détourna de ses amis et prit la direction du Leville. Ignis et Gladio, se rendant compte de l'état de leur compagnon, le suivirent sans hésiter.</p><p>Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Noctis pour remarquer le départ de ses amis.</p><p>« Tiens, où sont-ils passés ? »</p><p>« Tu sais Noctis, tu devrais peut-être parler à Prompto ? »</p><p>« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »</p><p>« Eh bien, si j'ai bon souvenir, tu m'as dit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment confiance en lui et je crois qu'il était un peu jaloux que tu passes autant de temps avec moi. »</p><p>« Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Sans vouloir te vexer, Sarah, tu n'es pas vraiment mon style. »</p><p>« Toi non plus, ne t'en fais pas. » Répondit-elle en lui tirant la langue. « Ecoute, nous voulions passer autant de temps possible ensemble parce que nous savons que je peux être renvoyé dans mon monde à tout moment. Mais Prompto ne le sait pas lui. De son point de vue, son petit-ami l'a abandonné pour passer la journée avec une fille qu'il ne connait pas. Si on additionne ça avec son manque de confiance, je te laisse imaginer ce qu'il doit se passer dans sa tête. »</p><p>Comprenant où Sarah voulait en venir, Noctis pâlit.</p><p>« Six, il doit penser que je préfère être avec toi qu'avec lui. J'aurais dû tout leur raconter avant de partir avec toi. J'ai été tellement idiot ! » Se fustigea-t-il.</p><p>« Ne t'en fait pas, Noct. Parle lui et tout ira bien. Ça se voit que vous vous aimez. »</p><p>« Comment ça ? »</p><p>« Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué tous les regards furtifs que tu lui as lancé toute l'après-midi ? Tu as passé ta journée à vérifier qu'il allait bien. »</p><p>« Ne te moque pas ! » Rougit-il, légèrement gêné d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit.</p><p>« Je ne me moque pas ! Je vous trouve plutôt mignon, en fait. »</p><p>« Je devrais rentrer, n'est-ce pas ? »</p><p>« Oui, va lui parler. »</p><p>« Mais, et si tu - »</p><p>« Si je disparais pendant que tu lui parles, j'aurais quand même passé une bonne journée en ta compagnie. Et puis je m'en voudrais trop d'être à l'origine de vos problèmes de couples, alors vas-y. »</p><p>Noctis sourit et lui dit : « Merci Sarah. Tu es une vraie amie. »</p><p>« C'est réciproque. » Répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.</p><p>Sur ces mots, ils se rendirent à l'hôtel tout en continuant à discuter de tout et de rien. En entrant dans la chambre, ils trouvèrent Prompto sur un lit en train de jouer à King's Knight tandis qu'Ignis et Gladio préparaient le repas dans la cuisine.</p><p>Sarah le poussa légèrement pour lui donner du courage. La remerciant silencieusement d'un mouvement de tête, il se dirigea vers son petit-ami.</p><p>« Prompto ? Je peux te parler, s'il te plait ? »</p><p>Ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver, Prompto sursauta. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre la demande de Noctis et quand il y parvint, la panique s'empara de lui. Ça y était, Noctis allait lui dire qu'il ne voulait plus de lui. Il allait lui annoncer que c'était fini, qu'il préférait Sarah.</p><p>Réprimant les larmes qui menaçaient à nouveau de couler, il articula un petit « Oui, bien sûr. » et suivit Noct sur le balcon.</p><p>« Ecoute Prompto, je - »</p><p>« C'est bon, ne dis rien. Je comprends. » Dit le blond, refusant d'entendre Noctis le dire, dire qu'il le quittait.</p><p>« Je ne pense pas que tu comprennes, justement. » Répliqua Noctis. « Je voulais te dire qu'il n'y a rien entre Sarah et moi parce que c'est toi que j'aime. »</p><p>Prompto releva soudainement la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il ne vit aucune trace de blague ou de moquerie sur son visage. Une lueur d'espoir s'insinua vicieusement dans son cœur. Aurait-il mal interprété la situation ?</p><p>« Mais tu – Enfin, je veux dire – Elle –»</p><p>« Calme-toi, Prom. Nous allons bien » Pour appuyer ses dires, Noctis posa un baiser sur le front du blond. « Je suis désolé, je sais que j'aurais dû le faire avant mais je vais tout t'expliquer. Tu te souviens quand nous sommes allés à la Fourré de Malmalam ? Nous étions tombés sur une sorte d'interrupteur lumineux. »</p><p>« Oui, je m'en souviens. Mais quel rapport avec Sarah ? »</p><p>« Eh bien, quand j'ai marché dessus, j'ai été transporté dans un autre monde peuplé de petites créatures. C'est là-bas que j'ai rencontré Sarah. »</p><p>Il commença à lui raconter toute son aventure. La forêt enchantée. Les Hisos. Le Dévoreur.</p><p>« Alors si vous êtes si proche c'est parce que vous avez combattus la mort ensemble ? »</p><p>« On peut dire ça comme ça, oui. Tu sais, tout le temps où j'étais là-bas, je ne pensais qu'à une chose : accomplir ma mission pour pouvoir rentrer et vous retrouver, te retrouver. Je voulais vérifier que tu allais bien. Je ne pense pas que tu réalises à quel point je tiens à toi, Prompto. Tu es mon rayon de soleil. Je t'aime toi et uniquement toi. Si je peux continuer à avancer chaque jour et faire face à mon destin de roi élu c'est parce que je sais que tu es à mes côtés. »</p><p>La dernière réplique de Noctis eu pour effet de faire rougir le blond qui cacha son visage dans ses mains. Noctis ne pu résister. Il écarta les mains de Prompto et approcha son visage du sien, déposant délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le chaste contact se transforma rapidement en un profond baiser qui sembla durer une éternité. C'était doux et tendre à la fois. Noctis lui transmettait tous ses sentiments, tout son amour. Prompto approfondit le baiser en ouvrant la bouche. Il voulait montrer qu'il acceptait non seulement le baiser mais aussi les excuses et l'amour de Noctis. Amour dont il savait à présent ne pas devoir douter.</p><p>« Noctis, Prompto ! Le repas est – Oups… Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. »</p><p>« Trop tard, Sarah. C'est déjà fait. » Gronda Noctis après s'être séparé à contre cœur de Prompto.</p><p>Bien que gêné, celui-ci éclata de rire. Son rire exprimait le comique de la situation mais surtout le soulagement qu'il ressentait. Noctis était à lui, il l'aimait.</p><p>« Peut-être ferions-nous mieux d'aller manger avant qu'Ignis ne vienne nous chercher par la peau des fesses. » Déclara-t-il entre deux rires.</p><p>Les deux autres hochèrent la tête et tous se rendirent dans la cuisine. Durant le repas, Noctis et Sarah mirent Ignis et Gladio au courant de l'histoire, leur racontant leur aventure sur la planète des Hisos. Ils furent étonnés mais ne remirent pas en doute la parole de leur prince. Ce repas conclut définitivement le petit malentendu qui était survenu au sujet de Sarah, faisant officiellement d'elle une amie des chocobros.</p><p>Ce soir-là, Prompto et Noctis s'endormirent sereinement, collés l'un à l'autre. Gladio et Ignis partagèrent le deuxième lit et Sarah dormit sur le canapé. Ignis avait insisté pour louer une deuxième chambre à destination de la jeune fille mais celle-ci avait catégoriquement refusé. Un refus justifié puisqu'à peine se furent-ils tous endormis qu'une vive lumière l'entoura, la ramenant dans son monde.</p><p>Pour le moment.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>